Miracles
by The Pirate Illusionist
Summary: [WICKED]The Wicked Witch has been dead for five years now. Everyone is about to celebrate...but something might surprise them. Can miracles actually happen?More based on the book than the musical. The rating might go higher for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I decided to write something about Wicked. I was talking toa friend about the book and the idea just popped into my head. It is more based on the book than the musical.This is my first story in this category.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wicked, any of the characters, or the setting. Well except Glinda's visitor is my own creation.

* * *

The sun shone down on Emerald City, making green shadows on the street. The shadows would dance everytime a cloud would float over the sun. It was quite enchanting for those who were in the city for the first time. Glinda the Good sat at the window of palace, looking out. She let out a long sigh. She was suppose to be paying attention to her visitor but this meeting was a bore. Being the ruler over all of Oz was tough work. She felt like resigning but she couldn't do that to her loyal subjects. She began to twirl a piece of blonde hair between her fingers. A soft voice that belonged to a woman broke through her thoughts. 

"I seem to be boring you," the woman said, bluntly.

"Oh no, you weren't. I was just distracted," Glinda lied as she turned to the woman.

Glinda finally had a good look at her visitor. Red hair that seemed to the color of fire cascaded down to her waist. Shockingly bright green eyes started at her and seemed to be boring through her. There were almost as green as the buildings outside. They were somewhat enchanting to look at and kept Glinda's attention from the woman's clothing, which consisted of a rather dirty travelling dress and cloak.

"Of course you were," the woman said, rolling her eyes. "You haven't heard a word I had said, now have you?"

Glinda grimanced. She didn't like how this woman was talking to her. "I...well...um..." She never felt as tounge-tied as she was feeling right at this moment.

"I'll take that as a no that you haven't been listening. I shall take my leave now," the woman said as she started to turn. She stopped midway and looked back at Glinda. "Have you ever heard the story of Saint Aelphaba?"

Glinda pondered over it for a while. "That name sounds so familar. I don't recall the story. If I had heard it, it has been so long ago."

The woman nodded. "The story states about this woman and how she ended up going behinda waterfall and sleeping forever until she felt it was time to wake up again."

Glinda leaned forward to hear more but the woman seemed to be done with the story. It wasn't much of a story, just something she could have probably heard from anyone. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The woman smiled at her and Glinda felt herself shiver. The smile seemed sweet but at the same time so utterly evil. "You'll see. Everything will fall into place soon." She turned again to leave and was about halfway through the door when Glinda called her to stop.

"Wait, I don't know your name." She never remembered most of her subjects' names but she had a feeling that this one would stick in her head forever.

"Kit," she replied and with that she left.

Glinda didn't know if the woman was joking about her name. It didn't seem fit to be a name. She tried to push it all out of her mind but the whole thing with the story kept coming back. She let out a sigh as she stood up. She pushed down to straighten some ofthe folds in her dress. Tomorrow's festivities popped into her head. She had forgotten all about them when Kit had been talking. It was the celebration of when the Witch had been destroyed five years ago. Had it really been that long? She still could remember most of when she had went to Shiz. Elphaba... how she missed her.

"Wait a minute, that is where I heard the name!" Glinda cried out loud as she was about toleave the room."That is why it is so familar! Aelphaba and Elphaba. Those names are so similar. Did that woman mean Elphaba would be coming back? No she couldn't have... there is no way that could happen. Dorothy killed her, melted her. No way at all."

In the farthest part of her brain, she thought Elphaba might still be alive. She stopped believing that when Dorothy had came back. The girl had been so broken up about it. She said the Witch had been caught on fire and she wanted to help her put it out. Dorothy had started to cry and said all she wanted to do was go back to that Kansas place. The girl seemed so helpless, Glinda had helped her get back. She had wanted to go see Elphaba for herself but she was put in charge when the Wizard had left in a hot air balloon. She couldn't leave then and she couldn't leave now. She looked around the room once before putting her hand on the door knob. She let out a sigh and then another and closed her eyes. Why was she all of the sudden remembering this? It was torturing her. She pushed all the thoughts down with all her will power and she left the room to attend to some other business.  
------------------------------------------  
A boy stood in Kiamo Ko. He looked around the place as he waited for Nanny to catch up with him. He knew she was going to die soon. She was moving so slow and Chistery was with her always. The boy, Liir, ran a hand through his black hair. The same black hair that his mother had. Well, he didn't know that much. He never actually knew his mother. Or at least he thought he hadn't. He hadn't known his father either but there was no way that he could have known him. His father was dead. The fish in the well had told him that it Fiyero was his father and Nor had been his sister. No one had believed him about that. Now, Nor wasgone and all her family. Even the Witch was gone. All he had left was Nanny and the monkey. Although the town looked out for him, he felt left out there. He heard some talk from the villagers that tomorrow was the anniversary when the Witch had died. He sighed and looked over at Nanny.

"Are you coming, Nanny?" Liir asked, impatient.

"Wait, dear. Nanny is coming."

"Well, if you want your tea it is on the table."

"Aren't you going to have some with Nanny?"

He sighed again. She always asked that and if he said no, she would bug him nonstop. "Fine." At first, he thought she had died when Dorothy had been there. She was still here, old as ever. He sat down at the table.

About five minutes later, she sat down and started to drink her tea. It had to be cold be now. "Guess what I heard!" Liir said, after a while. He really wished he had someone his own age here.

"What?" she asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"GUESS WHAT I HEARD!" he shouted.

"What did you hear?"

"TOMMOROW IS WHEN THE WITCH DIED!"

Nanny gasped. "Poor Elphaba. She won't like that."

Liir looked at her, confused. He didn't understand what she meant. He was still a bit slow and she never made much sense, not a good combination. "I'm going to my room," he said, standing.

"What!"

"I"M GOING TO MY ROOM!" He left and headed up to his room. Nanny sat there just staring at him. He sat up there and started to wonder over Nanny's words.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if Nanny actually died or not and I just had to put her in. I hope this story is okay. More will come! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.

* * *

**

Drunken laughter carried through Emerald City as the festivies went on. The city had been full of excitement with reenactments and stories to be told. Glinda had asked the Tin Man, the Lion, and the Scarecrow to come to tell the story like they did every year and she made sure that everything would be ready for them.. For some reason, only the Lion and the Tin Man could show and the scarecrow said he had other business to attend to. Glinda had listened to the stories all day and each one was more twisted than the first. The first telling was always true to the original story, on how Dorothy threw the water on the Witch to put out a fire. Soon, everyone became bored with the story and one thing would get added and then another that at the end the story was so twisted it wasn't funny. Glinda couldn't stand it anymore now that she was sitting in a banquet hall with all the food she could eat. The Lion sat on one side of her and the Tin Man on the other. Both were telling the story and she was just tuning them out. She stirred her drink with the tip of her nice pointer nail. Normally, she wouldn't do that but she was getting bored with everything that was going on here like she always did every year. Most people would have thought she would have been laughing along in good cheer and sharing her own stories. She only heard parts of the story that both of the guests were telling, not really wanting to hear any of it at all.

"Then, I killed that monkey very easily by biting it in the neck," she heard the Lion said.

"You fool, that was not what happened. I snapped its neck and we all know that," the Tin Man said.

"I don't think that was what happened," Glinda put in, weary from all the festivities.

"How would you know? You weren't there and I'm sure of that," the Tin Man said cooly.

"I heard the story one too many times and I don't really want to hear this new version," she snapped back.

The Tin Man fell into silence and the Lion looked shocked as Glinda stood up and walked to the stage where a reenactment was going on. Complaints were being shouted at her but soon that calmed down and someone started to clap. The room was filled with the sound as applause once everyone noticed who was up on stage. She stood there, her body rigid and her breathing irregular.

"I think that you should all go," she said softly at first. Her voice turned into a yell. "I've heard enough of these stories. You never really knew Elphaba," she paused to take in the gasping and then she continued, "If you did, you would know she wasn't truely evil. Sure, she did some bad things but she was my best friend." Glinda turned and marched off the stage and exited the building. She stood with her back against the wall and looked down at her hand. It was shaking so hard along with the rest of her body. She couldn't believe that she had said that to a crowd of people. At least they wouldn't think of her as a ditzy blonde that is shallow and has no friends. Theywould just hate her now and she expected to be chased out of Emerald City by tomorrow. She heard the door open after a few minutes and she pushed herself off the wall, still shaking. Her eyes fell onto the girl that had been in to see her yesterday.

"Miss Kit, how may I be of service to you?" she asked politely, but her voice was shaking.

"You can admit that you believe what I told you yesterday and that is why you stood up on stage today," Kit said with a smirk.

Glinda frowned at her. "No, that is not the reason. She was my friend and I had to stick up for her. Those people were perverting the story of her death!"

"Yes they were but you never spoke to them like that before. You believe me and I know it."

"You are acting childish! They were just annoying me!"

Kit rolled her eyes and kept the same smirk on her face. "Whatever you say Miss Glinda."

Glinda stared at her for a while, starting to feel some sort of hatred. She really wasn't liking this girl and she was annoying her. Glinda ran her hands over the ruffles of her pink dress and gave Kit a fake smile. "Miss Kit if you would excuse me now. I have had a long day and would like to turn in. It is hard ruling all of Oz and trying to please so many people." She would have like to have added, _And I would like to see you try it_, but she kept her mouth shut and curtsied for the woman.

Kit was still smirking at her and Glinda just wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. "Whatever you say. I will see you around."

"I hope not," Glinda added softly as she walked away from Kit.

Glinda took the edges of the dress and pulled them up a little so she could walk a little quicker. Her pace was consistant and the heels of her shoes landed in a rhythm. She turned her head back to look at Kit but the woman had disappeared. _Odd girl and I don't like her one bit,_ Glinda thought as she kept moving. All of the sudden, she stopped in her tracks and she groaned. The banquet was taking place at the palace and she was heading away from it so she couldn't go back to her room just yet. She shrugged to herself and started to move again. She didn't know how long or far she walked but soon she was on the outskirts of town. The sky was pitch black and she could only estimate that it was midnight. She sighed as she looked around the empty road in front of her. She would have to head back in to town but her legs were killing her and she looked around for a bench. Since she was so close to town and barely out of it, there was one close by and soon she was perched on it and looking towards the west.

_I really wish Elphie was here and then she could stop everyone from telling these stories, but if she was here than she wouldn't be dead and there would be no stories. What am I thinking! I miss her so much and I have been thinking about her way too much. Maybe I should just give up. After all, it has been five years and it is not good to have a false hope. Besides, I believed she was dead years ago, why should I think differently now? Oh yes, it is because of that Kit, _Glinda thought. She felt a headache coming on, so she closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples and tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and she sighed. Her eyes opened and she felt a single tear slip down her cheek.

"I miss you, Elphie," she whispered, her eyes still plastered on the western sky.

That is when she saw it and it shocked her. It was a bright green light coming from the west where Glinda knew Elphaba's last place to be at before she died. Glinda let out a gasp and she stood up, just staring off into the west. The green light was on for a few minutes before it went off like someone turned off a switch. Glinda felt her breath coming short as she felt her legs carry her back into town. The heels of her shoes clicked madly on the streets and she grabbed at her gown so she wouldn't trip. She felt herself started to slow as she started to think again and she let out a long sigh as she stopped. _Why I am doing this? I'm having false hope again. I can't do this too myself. I don't think I really saw anything,_ she thought but not really convincing herself. She let out another long sigh and slowly made her was back to the banquet even though she didn't want to.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I wrote two second chapters and I was more satified with this one. The other one will probably be the third chapter. I know it seems a little shorter but I wasn't sure of what to write since this wasn't how I first planned the chapter. If the words connect together, they have always done that when I load them onto here and proof read them and add things. Hopefully they don't do that now. I shall try to get the next chapter up soon.

**_Thank you to all my reviewers!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Dust covered the tower since Liir and Nanny never ventured up there. Nanny would never make it up and Liir was too afraid to go up. Moonlight filtered through the small window and though it wasn't that bright, the objects of the room could still be seen. A broom laid against a wall, untouched for all those five years. Nanny had instructed Liir to bring it in after Elphaba was killed and since he didn't understand why, he did. A bright green light shone that illuminated the whole room and showed something that looked like a pile of clothing. That something stirred and bolted into a sitting position, breath coming fast. The person was green skinned and thin wich long ebony black hair that touched the floor. The person started to sway slowly back and forth and shoved her hands down to balance herself before she fell. Her eyes surveyed the room, taking in everything as her breath started go into a steady pattern. Was this the room she had lived in? She saw the broom nearby and grabbed it, using it to push herself into an upright position. Once in a standing position, she started to walk slowly. She had to test her voice to see that it was okay and that it would work. After all, she didn't know how long she had been there but from the amount of dust that had settled, it had to have been a pretty long time. 

"Liir," came out in a whisper. She tried to shout a little louder so someone would be able to hear her. "Liir!" She knew if the boy was around here, he still wouldn't be able to hear that since she was up in the tower. "LIIR!" She was finally able to bellow it down the stairs.

She stumbled a few feet, almost falling, but she made it to the door eventually. By the door, she saw some of her oil and she quickly reached for it, opened it, and rubbed it over her green skin. She let out a sigh of relief as her body didn't feel like it was on fire anymore. Still holding onto the broom, she moved farther and a little faster and she made it out the door onto the top of the stairs. She was able to walk down a flight of stairs and then fell down another flight of them and she stood up, cursing. She limped down to the bottom and looked around for someone.

"LIIR!"

She heard footsteps running towards her from the hall and she squinted as she saw a figure run down. Liir stood right in front of her and he looked up at her stupidly with his mouth open.

"Shut your mouth," she orded and he closed it quickly.

"NANNY!" he shouted.

"Nanny is still alive?" she asked, almost to herself but the boy heard her anyway.

The boy nodded, not being able to talk to her. She heard another person hobbling towards them at a very slow pace. Soon, she saw someone that she knew was Nanny. Tears started to fall down Nanny's cheeks which the green woman had never remember her to do much before and she acted like that it was nothing knew to her.

"Elphaba..." she whispered.

"What day is it?" the green woman asked, her voice a little hoarse.

"You died five years ago exactly," Liir said, almost sounding proud about it.

Elphaba glared at him and was ready to beat him but thought against it. "I would really like a date... It has been that long?"

Nanny's head bobbed but she said nothing and just stared, dumbfounded.

"You are suppose to be dead. I saw Dorothy kill you," Liir said in the same tone of voice.

Elphaba's fist clenched and her knuckles started to turn white. She felt her nails dig into her flesh and felt the warm blood come out of her new wounds. She hated that girl with a passion that she could not quench. She had killed her sister and took _her_ shoes which rightfully belonged to her! The girl had almost killed her and how Elphaba was still alive was quite a mystery.

"Auntie Witch?" Liir asked, seeing Elphaba zone out.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

He recoiled as though she had smacked him and looked frightened at her. "You seem odd."

"Is Dorothy still around?"

"She went back to that Kansas place," Liir said, disappointed.

"I think I am going to visit someone," Elphaba said after thinking over a few things.

"Dorothy?" he asked hopefully.

"No you fool!" she said and she started out of the room but she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over at Nanny who seemed to be glaring at her.

"Don't talk to your son like that!" Nanny said, one of the first full sentences she had said.

The Witch glared back at her as she wrenched her arm away from Nanny and was soon outside. She looked around in the darkness and she let out a long sigh. It had been so long since she had been here actually and as they said had been five years. Why did Nanny call Liir her son? Maybe she suspected something but Elphaba always told herself that Liir wasn't her son. She felt the rough wood of the broom under her green hand and she remember that she still had the broom. She wasn't leaning on it for much support now and she tilted it a little so she could swing her leg over it and get on. She didn't know what she was doing since hadn't been on the broom in a while but she thought about flying off and the broom took off into the air, carrying her away from Kiamo Ko. It took her into the darkness and she wasn't sure of where to go but she was just going to let the broom take her where it wanted to. She almost fell off once as she tried to keep her balance but after that she was able to keep her balance better. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew that it was going to take her a while to get there. Even though she didn't know where she was going, she knew who she was going to see.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this seems shorter...I wasn't sure of what to write and I didn't like some of the chapter so I had to revise it but is an Elphie chapter and I needed to put one in soon. 


End file.
